<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Some Adults Aren't So Bad by Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763770">Maybe Some Adults Aren't So Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caroline is an amzing mom, Gen, Not just to the twins but to Hope and Penelope, Not ship centred, just pure happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have a conversation about annoying teachers and adults always ruining their fun.<br/>Alaric and Caroline overhears and Caroline manages to make them change their mind on adults not being any fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzamn, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Some Adults Aren't So Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No way. No teacher can be worse than my 2nd grade teacher." Penelope says laughing.</p><p>Somehow the twins, Hope and Penelope find themselves talking about bad teachers. A conversation started by Lizzie and Penelope when they got bored of studying.</p><p>Hope had only known the teachers at the salvatore boarding school, however Penelope went to an ordinary school before she found out she was a witch at age 15. Penelope had a fair few horror stories about bad teachers from her old school. The twins had some insane stories about some of the teachers first brought in at the Salvatore school who were quickly fired. </p><p>Although nothing can compare to one of Penelope's teachers. 'Ghosty Gibson' everyone called her. </p><p>"She had absolutely no control over the class, which sounds like a dream but considering I was stuck in a class with the most immature bunch of asshats it was hell." Penelope continues, cringing at the memory.</p><p>"I would've preferred that over one of the teachers we had here." Lizzie chimes in. Josie gives her a questioning look, wondering which teacher Lizzie is talking about.</p><p>"Jo, do you remember Mrs Ingles?" Lizzie asks. The instant answer she gets is Josie bursting out laughing.</p><p>"Gosh who could forget her. Overly strict and absolutly would not accept anyone working things out a different way from what we were taught." Josie says once she's calmed down.</p><p>"Wait was I here when she was here? I feel like i remember her." Hope says.</p><p>"Yeah you were here. Remember that time during maths you managed to work something out but you weren't sure how you did it? She didn't say you were right and when someone gave the same answer she gave them the reward." Lizzie explains.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Mrs Pringles! Damn yeah, she was bad." Hope laughs.</p><p>"I don't even understand how she lasted a year here. Dad didn't even like her." </p><p>"I kinda wish she was still here." Josie says confusing everyone. "I would've liked to see Pen find many interesting ways to scare her."</p><p>"I probably would've just set her desk on fire." Penelope says acting innocent. </p><p>All four of them laugh, with Hope even choking on nothing because of it. </p><p>Just as they begin to calm down there's a knock at the door, Josie yells come in to whoever it is.</p><p>"I heard laughing, and the last time you four laughed that loud you were up to no good." Alaric says opening the door.</p><p>"We're just complaining about how bad some teachers are, and how annoying adults in general are. Y'know, normal teenager stuff." Penelope answers. </p><p>"As an adult and a teacher I am deeply hurt." Alaric says dramatically putting his hand over his heart.</p><p>The girls look between each other, playfully trying to decide if Alaric gets to be an exception to their complaints.</p><p>"Girls, you still love me. Right?" Alaric asks looking to his daughters.</p><p>The only answer he gets is the twins simultaneously groaning.</p><p>He then turns to Hope.</p><p>"No. You've had me fighting too many dangerous monsters." She laughs.</p><p>"Penelope?" He says with a jockingly sad look.</p><p>"The 3 of you are mean." Penelope says getting off the bed and walking over to Alaric. </p><p>Alaric doesn't get the chance to question, or worry, about what Penelope is up to before she simply hugs him and says "I still like you." </p><p>As Alaric hugs Penelope he also sticks his tongue out at the other witches. </p><p>He keeps an arm round Penelope's shoulder as she backs away and says "You're my favourite now."</p><p>Penelope has a pluful smug grin as the twins start protesting, asking why they aren't his favourites.</p><p>"Whats going on here?" Caroline asks as she walks by.</p><p>"Apparently our daughters have been complaining about how annoying adults are." </p><p>Caroline laughs but stops when Alaric reminds her she is also an adult.</p><p>"Im only 17." She says, "So none of what you said applies to me, right?" She asks turning her attention to Hope and the twins.</p><p>"Moooom! We're 17! You saying you're also 17 is just creepy!" Lizzie says scrunching her face in disgust.</p><p>"You're an adult to us." Josie says with a shrug.</p><p>Caroline looks to Hope, expecting something out of her too. But all she gets is Hope looking away as she tries not to laugh.</p><p>Alaric and Caroline look to Penelope, wondering what she has to say about everything.</p><p>"I say you give them a reason to dislike you." She says with a mischevious smirk.</p><p>Caroline instantly has an idea but nobody gets a chance to question what the idea is before she vamp speeds across the room and begns tickling Josie.</p><p>Josie's laughter fills the room and she is quickly attempting to scramble away, </p><p>When her mom finally gives her a chance to breath she manages to slip off the bed and almost dives across the room to hide behind Hope and Lizzie. </p><p>Caroline decides to turn her attention away from her brunette daughter for a moment. She gives Lizzie and Hope the oppertunity to apologize.</p><p>"I stand by what I said! Adults ruin our fun!" Lizzie replies confidentaly. </p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Using her vamp speed once again, Caroline is across the room before anyone can even blink. </p><p>Anyone in the dorms next door or in the hallway would think someone is getting murdered in the twins room. Turns out Lizzie screams quite loud as she's getting tickled, especially with Caroline hitting every extra tickllish spot.</p><p>Hope attempts to slowly get away before she becomes the vampires next victim. But that was never going to work.</p><p>Using one hand to keep Lizzie pinned down, Caroline manages to wrap her other arm around Hope's stomach and pull her back onto the bed.</p><p>"WHAT DID I DO?!" Hope squeals as she's also pinned down.</p><p>"You Laughed."</p><p>Before Caroline gets the chance to begin torturing Hope, another student peaks in the open door.</p><p>He stops for a moment, confused at the sight of the headmistresses holding 2 students down on the bed while another hides behind the bed. </p><p>Managing to snap himself out the confusion, he turns to Alaric and informs him that Dorian is looking for him. Alaric says his godbyes and tells Caroline to go easy on the girls then heads out, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Now, where were we?" Caroline asks. But Penelope tells her to wait.</p><p>The raven haired witch crosses the room and makes herself comfortable on the bed. And then holds Lizzie down by her shoulders so Caroline can focus on Hope. Lizzie squirms around attempting to escape but Penelope is unfortunatley stronger than her.</p><p>Josie is quickly on the bed behind Penelope, trying to free her sister. All the while Hope squealing is the only thing they can hear as she is at Carolines mercy. </p><p>This goes on for some time. Hands flailing, loud squealing and laughing. Before long it turns into a full on play fight including pillows flying everywhere along with harmless spells. Caroline tries to claim using spells is unfair but Hope retaliates with Caroline using her vampire strength to hold them down and tickle them.</p><p>Next thing they know Hope and Josie have succeeded in turning Penelope into a burrito using Josie's blanket, and Caroline has Lizzie wrapped up tightly too. </p><p>They both ask why they are the ones who get wrapped up and Josie tells them that they're the ones who started the conversation about annoying adults. If they had just focused on studyng they wouldn't have wound up in this chaos.</p><p>No reply from Penelope or Lizzie.</p><p>Barely seconds later they've both suceeded in escaping, with the help of magic, and restarted the play fighting. A play fight that continues for nobody knows how long</p><p>Countless spells, 2 burst pillows and 1 dent in the floor later, all 5 of them are exhausted. </p><p>"I suggest a cuddle pile." Caroline says happily.</p><p>"One of those beds won't fit the 5 of us." Lizzie says catching her breath.</p><p>"No. But both will." Caroline says, clearly with some sort of idea.</p><p>With some help from magic, they manage to rearrange the room so that both beds are together. One last spell from Hope to make sure they don't slip apart and there's enough space for them all.</p><p>Caroline is first on the bed, making herself comfortable in the middle. Quickly followed by Lizzie who plops herself down right on top of her mom.</p><p>Josie is next, settling herself at Carolines left side with her head on her shoulder. Penelope following and lying beside Josie, an arm draped over her waist.</p><p>Hope is reluctant however. Sure she's spent time with Caroline but nowhere near as much as Penelope has. And she is somewhat aware of what went on between her dad and Caroline, she knows he hurt her at one point but doesn't know the details. She doesn't want to intrude.</p><p>"You okay, Mikaelson?" Penelope asks. A question Hope doesn't know how to answer.</p><p>"You are welcome to join this pile you know." Caroline says softly.</p><p>This time Hope doesn't get the oppertunity to reply before Lizzie has magically pulled her across the room and onto the bed. She gets no oppertunity to protest when Caroline wraps her arm around her once again and pulls her down.</p><p>"Hope. You and Penelope are dating my daughters. You are both part of this family now, which means you are expected to join in cuddle piles," Caroline reassures her. </p><p>Hope knows she isn't going to get out of this, not that she wants to. She moves around a little and gets comfortable with her head on Caroline's right shoulder.</p><p>Lizzie quickly shifts so she can hold Hope's hand, while Hope's other hand is relaxed on her back.</p><p>Hope can't help but get a little overwhelmed at the amount of love she feels in that moment. But she does a good job of keeping herself together.</p><p>Lizzie gives Hope one last soft smile. A moment interrupted by quiet snoring coming from Josie and Penelope, earning a quiet laugh from the other three.</p><p>Exhaustion takes over Lizzie next.</p><p>"I hope she doesn't drool on me." Caroline whispers to Hope.</p><p>"She will." Hope replies, half asleep herself.</p><p>Thats the last thing that's said before they fall asleep too.</p><p>A few hours pass and Alaric comes back to see what chaos they are up to. Instead he opens the door to find all his favourite people sleeping peacefully. He silently grabs spare blankets from the closet and covers the sleeping pile. </p><p>He worries he woke Penelope up when she mumbles something. But she just moves impossibly closer to Josie before going back to quietly snoring.</p><p>Alaric leaves, being very catious not to kick anything. The last time he accidentally woke the twins and Caroline up they made his food taste weird for the next 3 days. He does not want a repeat of that.</p><p>He gets one of the other witch students to put a sound blocking spell on the dorm so they aren't disturbed.</p><p>Although what he doesn't know is Lizzie was awake the whole time he was in the room.</p><p>"Maybe some adults aren't so bad." She thinks. Before happily falling back asleep, surrounded by those she loves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ghosty GIbson is actually a teacher my dad had in primary 3-4, and she really had no control over the class. And the math class story about Mrs Ingles, yup that happened to me in primary 4.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>